


Necking with John and Rodney

by SheppardMcKay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dating, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney pressed a gentle kiss to John's ear and let his warm breath whisper inside to form a delicious tickle that got another hard shiver out of the Colonel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necking with John and Rodney

**Author's Note:**

> I figure this is a typical make-out session for these two. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or it's characters. I merely worship from afar.

 

The sweet sounds of busy, eager hands rustling over fabric and lips smacking firmly filled the small darkened room.

"John."

"Mmmm." 

"John." 

"Mmmm, Rodney. Yeah."

"John, your hands...oh...seriously.."

"Yeah." 

The lip smacking rose a decibel or two and the pace picked up.

"Your hands, geez. Mmmph."  

The welcome noise of Rodney panting heavily was thrown into the mix.

"You're always going on about my...oooo...my hands, but yours.."

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Yeah, what?"

The rustling stopped but the panting increased as John concentrated all his attention and suction on his favorite place on Rodney's neck, just to the right of his desperately bobbing Adam's Apple. When he was satisfied with his work he finished with an audible pop. 

"Hands," he said, lowering his head back to Rodney's plump, warm, kissable lips.

"Hands? John, what?" The lip smacking continued.

"You asked." 

"Asked what?"

"What?" 

Rodney clutched at John's back and ran his fingers up and down it in the secret pattern that got shivers and a tiny gasp out of John every single time.

"You're losing brain cells as we speak, aren't you?" 

"Yeah." 

Rodney pressed a gentle kiss to John's ear and let his warm breath whisper inside to form a delicious tickle that got another hard shiver out of the Colonel.

"Do you even know what I said to you just now?"

John shuddered again and then dove once more into the hollow of Rodney's enticing throat. It was like a Siren's song, calling to him again and again. He'd never really understood why they called it 'necking' until he had gotten together with Rodney. 

"Yeah."

"Yeah, you heard what I said?" 

"Yeah." 

"Really?" 

"No." 

"Okay." 

Swollen lips continued to slide and then meld together, break apart reluctantly, then start the whole dance over again. They weren't perfectly in synch with each other but that just made it all the more exciting. 

Not always knowing when or where a stray finger would caress you, an unexpected warm breath pebbling your skin, an errant arm or leg shifting and bringing new sensations.

"Rodney."

"Yes?"

"You smell so good." John inhaled deeply. 

"Your neck." He kissed it.

"Ears." He nipped at an earlobe delicately to emphasize his point.

"My ears smell good?"

"Yeah. You know, the...your stuff." 

"My stuff?" If Rodney hadn't been drowning in John's taste and touch just then he might actually have been honestly worried about his boyfriend's brain function just then. Right now, however, he was too happy to care. 

"You know. Cologne."

John explored the delicious ridge of collarbone under his questing lips by running just the tip of his tongue slightly above it.

If John hadn't been holding him so tightly Rodney would have jumped out of his skin.  
   
"Aftershave."

John nuzzled against the velvety softness of his favorite astrophysicist's throat once more. "Better be the only astrophysicist," Rodney had said to him once. John had assured him he was.

Rodney's breath hitched in rapid succession under the assault on his senses. 

"I..I'm not...not wearing any stuff, John."

John paused a moment and rested his lips in a silly grin right where Rodney's sparse chest hair just peeked over his shirt collar.

"What was that, Rodney?" He asked in a low rumble, lips brushing skin and the soft furry patch of down. 

"I said, I'm not wearing anyth..."

John snickered into his partner's chest. Which quickly turned into a guffaw.

"Oh, yes, very funny Sheppard. You're...like...a two year old, you know that?" 

Uh-oh. They were back to Sheppard instead of John and Rodney was making mostly coherent full sentences. He'd screwed up. But he just couldn't stop himself when Rodney gave him an opening like that. 

"Aw, give me some credit, Rodney. I'm way funnier than Torren." 

"You think so?" Rodney attempted to sit up straight on the couch they had slowly been sliding down on, heading for a prone position. "Why don't you go see if he's still up and compare material?"

He pushed ineffectually at John to release him. Fortunately, John had tightened his arms around Rodney when he first sensed things going south. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten to guard against his bickering reflex.

"Or maybe I could borrow a sense of humor for you from Teyla."

They both froze in mid struggle the instant the words left John's mouth.

Crap, John thought, a few seconds too late, thinking he really could have used the brain to mouth filter he was always threatening to build for McKay right about now.

"That's it," Rodney declared swiftly. "Evening's over."

"Rodney, I'm sor..."

"Forget it, Colonel Coiffure. Let me up"

"Rodney, please? I'm sorry. Don't go yet."  John dodged the hands now pushing against his chest and tried to lean forward enough to catch his irritated partner in a kiss. 

Rodney ducked his head to deflect the maneuver.

"I said the fun is over for tonight, Casanova. Let go."

John sighed and released his arms from around him..

Rodney scooted a few inches away from him on the couch and smoothed out his rumpled clothing. Then he looked back at John, who noticed the normally gentle blue eyes of his boyfriend had changed to a stormy grey.

John attempted to extend the peace pipe.

"Rodney, c'mon, I said I was sorry. I was just teasing you. Don't go away mad. At least finish your coffee with me." He gestured to the by now quite cooled mugs of coffee on the small table near them that had been abandoned several minutes ago in favor of making out. John always counted it a secretly thrilling win when he could get Rodney to abandon his coffee for him. 

"I think I'll take it to go, if you don't mind," Rodney replied in a cranky tone and moved to get up.

John caught at his arm and tried to look as contrite as possible.

"You know I didn't mean it, Rodney. My mouth kind of raced ahead of my brain for a second, there. Please?" 

Rodney still looked mad but there was hesitation and a noticeable lessening of his manner from being angry and leaning more towards annoyance.

"Sheppard," he warned. "Don't even try your Bambi eyes on me. It won't work."

John widened his eyes farther and scootched a little to his right slowly, trying to close the gap between them. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He slid his hand over so their fingertips were barely touching each other on the sofa seat. Rodney's hand twitched but he didn't pull it away.

"John," he warned again but with less conviction. John gloated inwardly that they were back to his first name.

He slid the last few inches up to Rodney's side until they were touching thighs. He then dipped his head and looked up at Rodney through lowered lashes. One hand he stealthily laid on his partner's knee, skimming over it in a gentle rubbing motion. The other he used to capture the hand that had been brushing his, turning it over palm side up. When Rodney made no move to retrieve it, he lifted it to his lips and laid a feather soft kiss in the middle of it.

Still watching Rodney, he saw the tension start to dissolve from his shoulders. 

"You think you're a real smooth operator, don't you," Rodney inquired but the words held no real heat. And he still didn't try to move away.

John kissed his palm sweetly again, stroking a bit of his cheek along it.

"But I keep all my moves strictly for you, you know that." John was careful to keep his tone light and his voice low and, hopefully, seductive.

Rodney considered that silently for a few seconds. John tried not to look like he was holding his breath.

Finally, he grumbled, answering, "You'd better. If I ever find out otherwise, they will never find all the body parts." 

John allowed himself to smile for Rodney at that. He was teasing back. Things were looking up.

"I swear it. Nobody but you." John went back to kissing his palm and started to work his way up the inside of his wrist.

He glanced up and caught the faintest upturning of lips on Rodney's previously frowny face.

Rodney huffed and gave in the rest of the way. "Oh, for Pete's sake, come here." He pulled his arm away from Sheppard and tangled his own two hands into the front of John's shirt, hauling him in for a kiss. One not nearly as gentle as the ones John had just been doling out.

Sheppard felt his heart skip a beat and let Rodney take over the kiss, reveling in the gruffness, knowing he'd been forgiven.

Rodney pulled off of him with a yank and was proud of himself to see that John had the bewildered but happy look of the thoroughly kissed. 

"See? I've got moves too, you know."

"Oh, I know. I know. Show me some more. I'm really fine with you doing that."

Rodney obliged, put his arms back around John, and soon they were right back where they'd been before their little evening's hiccup.

The room filled once again with the sounds of hands running over fabric and lips meeting and greeting. 

"Rodney. Geez, Rodney, your hands..."

"Yeah," Rodney said proudly.

John kept his mouth shut after that and stuck to the kissing and touching and he was really fine with it.

From Rodney's noises, he obviously agreed.


End file.
